


CTHGCS' Corrwain Week 2018

by ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corrwain Week 2018, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield/pseuds/ChaosTwoHanderAndGrassCrestShield
Summary: A collection of short stories for the first Corrwain Week!





	1. Stories

“Mama?”

Lissa turned away from her sewing to see her son in the doorway, looking up at her.

“What is it, sweetie?”

“Could you tell me a story?”

“Of course!,” Lissa said, smiling.

She took a seat on her bed, patting the spot next to her. Owain followed, clambering up the side of the bed and taking a seat on the covers next to her.

“What kind of story, sweetheart?,” she asked.

Owain looked contemplative and rubbed his chin. “Hmm… how about one about a prince!”

Lissa giggled. “You are a prince, silly!” She punctuated the sentence by poking his nose. “Why do you want to hear a story about one?”

Owain looked down at his bare feet hanging over the side of the bed, embarrassed. “Well… it doesn’t just have to be about a prince…” Suddenly he looked back at her with a smile. “Maybe it could have a dragon in it!”

Lissa thought for a moment. “A dragon and a prince, huh? I think I know just the thing…”

Owain leaned back as Lissa began to speak.

“There once was a wandering prince, going on an adventure with two of his friends. While they were exploring a great big tree, they met a dragon!”

“Did they fight the dragon?,” Owain asked.

Lissa smiled. “Not quite. You see, the dragon could turn into a human, and came to them looking for help.”

“Like Nowi?”

“Yes, exactly! See, he had a daughter who needed their help, and had travelled from a faraway kingdom to find them. The prince and his friends agreed, and the dragon took them there.

“However, the dragon’s daughter had been adopted by another kingdom as their princess, and was kept in a castle far away from anyone. To get to the dragon princess, they needed the help of the other princes and princesses of the kingdom. They changed their names and pretended to be regular adventurers, and signed up to work for the princes and princesses. The prince even put down his sword and became a mage!”

“Wow…,” said Owain, entranced by the story, “he knew how to use swords _AND_ magic? That’s amazing!”

Lissa stroked his hair and he giggled. “He was pretty amazing!,” she said, and continued.

“One day, the dragon princess was allowed to leave her castle by the king. The three knew that this was their chance to help her. However, not long afterwards, the kingdom went to war with another kingdom.”

“So they helped her beat the other kingdom?”

“Not exactly, see, the dragon princess’ mother was from the other kingdom, and she even had brothers and sisters there. She couldn’t pick a side, and didn’t want the two to keep fighting. Instead, she left, creating her own band of soldiers to try to stop the war. She was a strong fighter, and was even able to turn into a dragon herself, but she couldn’t do it alone. One by one, she managed to get people to stop fighting and join her cause. The prince and his friends joined too, and together, they managed to stop the fighting once and for all!”

“So what happened to them after that?”

“Well, the prince and the dragon princess fell in love together and got married! They had two beautiful children, and lived happily ever after.”

“Did the prince ever go home?,” Owain asked. He had moved during the story, and was now resting his head on his mother’s lap.

“Well, the prince and the dragon princess were king and queen after that, and needed to be in their own kingdom to lead it. However, the prince did find a way for them to come home so he could visit his family.”

“Wow…,” said Owain, “I wonder if I’ll have an adventure like that someday…”

Lissa kissed him on the forehead. “I know you will, sweetie. Gods know that with the amount of trouble you and your friends keep getting into you’ll surely find your fair share of adventures.”

* * *

Robin smiled as she heard Lissa finish her story. She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but she heard her talking while walking down the hall and was curious what story she was telling. She certainly hadn’t expected her to tell _THAT_ story, and had to keep herself from chuckling from the irony of Owain’s reactions.

When they first met the future Owain years ago, his strange way of talking and mannerisms was a source of much confusion from the Shepherds. It was obvious that he was his father’s son, given his penchant for talking in the third person and rivalry with her own son, Morgan. However, listening to the younger Owain now, it was obvious where his love of storytelling came from. She continued through the hallway, and Owain’s pleading for another story faded into the distance.


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain suggests names for their daughter, and Corrin learns more about her husband's family.

“Maiden of Eternal Darkness?,” Owain asked.

“No,” Corrin deadpanned.

“Mistress of Shadow?”

“No!”

“Raging Inferno Mirage?”

“Owain, I’m not naming our daughter ‘Raging Inferno Mirage!’”

Owain looked disappointed. “And why not?” he said, resting a hand against his wife’s swollen abdomen, “‘Tis a legendary name, befitting of the progeny of legend!”

Corrin sighed and closed her eyes. “That sounds more like some kind of attack than a person! Could you please take this seriously?”

Owain looked hurt. “It can be an attack name _OR_ a person’s name! And I am, in fact, taking this very seriously! The daughter of Odin Dark deserves a name befitting of her lineage!”

Corrin grunted in exasperation. “If you had your way, you’d name her ‘Dusk, Queen of the Night’ or something ridiculous like that.”

“Hey, that’s not a bad name!”

“Gods above, I just had to marry the most persistent man to have ever lived, didn’t I? You’re lucky I love you or I’d have kicked you out by now,” Corrin sighed, with a knowing smile.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, my love.”

“Have any more, er, ‘brilliant’ suggestions?”

Owain stared at the wall, thinking. He looked back at his wife hesitantly, a bit embarrassed.

“Ophelia,” he said quietly.

“Sorry, what?,” Corrin said, surprised.

“I said, ‘Ophelia,’” he repeated, louder than before.

“Oh no, I heard you. It’s just… did you actually suggest a real name?,” she said, in mock disbelief.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I’ve suggested naught but real names!,” he pouted.

Corrin laughed at his response, but soon sobered up. “Why Ophelia?”

Owain hesitated, not quite meeting her eye. “It was my grandmother’s name,” he said.

“Oh…” said Corrin. “Can you tell me about her?”

“Well… I never met her myself. She died soon after my mother was born, sadly. I’ve only heard stories, either from my aunt or uncle, or my mother who heard them from her siblings.” He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

“My grandfather was oft reviled for his actions in his war against Plegia, but little is said about my grandmother. From what I’ve heard, she was a great woman and a loving mother who always strove for peace for her people. My late aunt, Emmeryn, took after her. When she died, well… my grandfather changed. He became bitter and belligerent, itching for an excuse to go to war. Then, well, the rest is history.”

“She sounds amazing,” said Corrin. “So why do you want to name our daughter after her, specifically?”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “Well, we’re fighting to restore peace to this land, to let our daughter live in a better world than we did, right? What better way to honor her memory than this?”

Corrin smiled and leaned into his touch, resting her head against his. “Ophelia… I like it.”

Corrin gently rested a hand on her stomach, and guided the hand of a misty eyed Owain next to it. She smiled, looking down at their unborn child.

“Hello, Ophelia.”

  


* * *

_ Ylisse _

  


“How about ‘No?’”

“No!”

“Oh, so you agree?”

“No! I mean, yes, I mean— ugh.” Nah glared at her husband.

Morgan smiled back, chipper as always. “How about ‘Naye?’ Spelled N-A-Y-E?”

“Morgan…”

“‘Nope?’”

“Morgan!”

“‘Nix?’”

Nah went on a tirade. “Morgan, I see what you’re trying to do, and no, we’re not doing it. We’re not naming our daughter ‘no’ or ‘nope’ or ‘neigh’ or whatever other stupid ideas you come up with!”

“Aw, come on! It would be funny, since your name is—”

“I’m well aware that I am named ‘Nah,’ Morgan, you don’t have to remind me.”

Morgan noticed that her frustration was just starting to turn from playful teasing to actual distaste, and relented, putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder diplomatically. “Alright, alright, I get it. I’ll stop it with the ‘Nah’ puns.”

“Thank Naga,” she grumbled playfully as he kissed her on the cheek.

“Hey, cut me some slack, I’m a dad now, right? I need to get practice with my bad jokes!”

“Oh gods, this is just the start, isn’t it?,” she chuckled. “Seriously though, do you have any other ideas?”

Morgan looked thoughtful for a minute. “Ananda,” he said.

“Huh… Ananda…” Nah said, sounding it out, “I like it.”

“So what do you think? Should we name her that?”

“Sure, I like that name.” She rested a hand on her stomach. “Ananda.”

Morgan tried not to let his mirth show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: in digital electronics, a NAND (NOT AND) gate is often used in logic circuits. It accepts two inputs, and is essentially the opposite of an AND gate, returning True if one or more inputs are False. It is particularly useful because other logic gates can be constructed using various arrangements of NAND gates, so any logic function can be made using one kind of gate. As a result, "A NAND A" is equivalent to "NOT(A)". Effectively, a negation.  
> I doubt there are logic circuits in the FE universe, but Boolean logic probably does, and Morgan seems like a big enough nerd to know that.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain returns home after years of being in another realm, and Lissa meets some unexpected relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I'm pretty damn late but oh well, better late than never I guess.

“Er… my lady?”

Lissa looked up from her book at the entrance to her room, where a castle guard was standing with a confused look on his face. “What's up?” she said.

“You, er, have a visitor, it seems. Or visitors, rather. Of sorts, anyhow.”

“Oh? Did they give a name?”

“S-sorry, milady, I'm afraid I didn't catch the name of the man I spoke to. He was wearing this ridiculous outfit and rambling some nonsense about 'destiny’ and 'fateful reunions’. Should I send him away?”

Lissa gaped at him for a moment, then slammed her book shut and sprinted out of the room, leaving a perplexed guard in her wake.

She ran as fast as she could through the halls and down the stairs, holding her dress up to avoid tripping on anything. “Owain?!” she shouted as she neared the entrance to the main hall.

“Mother! It is I, Od- Owain Dark, returning from my quest to-”

He was cut off by a bone crushing hug by his mother. “I'm so glad you're back I was worried something had happened it's been so long I missed you so much!” she said, barely coherent.

“Aah… mother… can't… breathe…,” he wheezed, “missed you… too…”

She relented and released her hug (a bit, anyway). “So where were you? What have you been up to? What the heck are you wearing?” She peeked over his shoulder. “And who are they?”

“Ah! Well, I presume you are already familiar with Severa,” he said, eliciting an eye roll from the woman in question. He put his hand on the shoulder of the white-haired woman next to him and pulled her closer. She blushed at his typical overzealousness.

“This,” he explained, “is Corrin Dark. My wife.”

Lissa gasped. “Whaaaat?! You got married?!”

“You must be Lady Lissa, I presume?” said Corrin.

“Mhmm! Wow, Owain! You really lucked out, didn't you? She's so pretty!”

“I did indeed! Every day I can only wonder how a man such as myself managed to attract the eye of such a fearsome and beautiful maiden such as herself…”

Corrin rolled her eyes at her husband's compliments. Six years after they first met, he was still as much of a sap as ever.

Severa grumbled. “Ugh, I've had about enough of this mushy crap. Have you seen Luci anywhere?”

“Lucina was out in the training yard, last I checked,” said a new voice, “if you go now you might be able to catch her for some _alone time._ ” With this statement Severa went red in the face, silently fuming.

Owain looked to the source of that statement in shock. “A-Aunt Robin? Is that really you?”

“Alive and kicking,” she said with a smile, “Chrom never did give up looking… Anyways, it's good to see you again, Owain.”

Severa finally broke her annoyed silence. “That's not what I… I wasn't… we're not… ugh, never mind.” She stomped out of the room.

Robin had to suppress a chuckle when she realized Severa had chosen the exit which _coincidentally_ happened to be the shortest route to the training hard.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as they watched her leave, but a small voice broke it. “L-Lissa?” said the young boy with them.

Lissa turned to face him and smiled. “Oh? Who are you? You're awfully cute…”

“I'm Kana!” he said with a smile, “Papa's told me all about you!”

“Papa?” Lissa echoed, looking at the child. The blond haired child. With pointed ears and green eyes. Very familiar green eyes.

Owain blushed, but put his arms around the two children with him. “It's… a really long story, but… these two are our children, Ophelia and Kana.”

Lissa's mouth dropped. She examined the two closely. The boy looked just like Owain, but with pointed ears and a gilded white outfit like Corrin's. The other was a girl, about the age of 17, who looked just like Corrin but wore clothing mirroring that of Owain.

His claim of them being his children was absurd, but looking at the two, there was no question that it was true.

“At long last, Ophelia Dusk is reunited with her ancestors!” said the girl. “The stars have aligned for this meeting, grandmother!”

Grandmother. That word echoed in her mind. She stood still in shock, mouth agape.

“Er, grandmother? Are you alri-”

At that instant, Lissa recovered from her stupor and pulled the two of them into a hug, tears flowing from her eyes.

She was a grandmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Inigo isn't with them because he's off to meet his parents. I was originally going to have Inigo/Lucina so I could have Soliel as a granddaughter, but I realized that then she would be Ophelia's cousin, and their supports are a bit shippy which would be a bit weird if they were cousins. As a result, I enacted Plan B: Lesbianism™.


End file.
